indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Whitney
Whitney, Anna First appears in Naked in Death; (c. February 13-22, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 Personal Information *'General Description:' Blonde and elegant.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 14 *'Age:' Unknown *'Hair:' Pale blond *'Eyes:' Unknown *'Address:' Two-level house in White Plains, New York City, New York. *'Relationships:' Jack Whitney (husband); Linda Whitney (daughter); Steven Whitney (son) *'Occupation:' Retired Professional Parent Introduction First appeared in Naked in Death when she answered Eve's call to Jack Whitney; Eve interrupted one of Mrs. Whitney's famous dinner parties (February 13, 2058).Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 23 Description *As always, she was perfectly groomed: her cosmetics were carefully and expertly applied, and her pale blond hair was coiffed in a swept-back style that suited her attractive face;Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 67, 68 she is trim.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 196 *She has pretty hands and wears a wedding ring.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 68 *Anger suited her.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 152 *Eve made reference to Mrs. Whitney's "perfect ass."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 146, 147 Personality *Anna Whitney hated solitude.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 67 *She was a traditionalist and unashamed of it.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 70 *Eve always considered Mrs. Whitney a mild pain in the ass.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 70 **The commander's wife tended to intimidate Eve with her starched manner, cool delivery, and blue blood.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 14 *She surprised Eve when, at Amaryllis Coltraine's memorial, she took both of Eve's hands in her own as it was out of character.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 196 Family and History *She had raised her children well, choosing the profession of mother over a teaching career. It wasn't the state salary for full-time parents that had swayed her. It had been the thrill of being in on each and every stage of her children's childhood development.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 67 **Whenever she could, she filled the house with her grandchildren. In the evenings, she filled it with dinner parties.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 67 Interesting Facts *She had been good, close friends with Cicely Towers – "like sisters".Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 9, 69 **She and Jack Whitney are godparents to Cicely's son, David Angelini. She was devastated by Cicely's murder.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 8, 9 **Anna said Cicely was a good friend to her and her husband. Cicely's children were staying with the Whitney's as Marco Angelini's home held so many memories and they wanted to keep the media away.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 68 *A small, private memorial (of more than a hundred guests) for Cicely Tyson was held in the Whitney's home.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 78 **David made four deposits of fifty thousand dollars into his personal credit account over the last four months; the final one was keyed in two weeks before Cicely was murdered.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 146 Anna Whitney transferred the funds to his New York bank and he flipped it over into his personal account in Milan. He then withdrew it, in cash, hard bills, from an AutoTell on Vegas II. The two hundred thousand cut Anna's principal in half (the money was given between February and May, 2058).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 146, 151 **Anna explained that David was in trouble, that the portion of Angelini Exports that he oversaw was in temporary upheaval so she gave him the loan so that he could get a new project off the ground. Anna said David's parents both agreed not to help him.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 152 *She is keen on fashion and décor.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 87 *Anna gave Jack a scarlet fish in a fluted bowl with smooth, colored stones shimmering in the base. The bowl sat on the right corner of his desk and the fish circled in the bowl. Eve said it was fast and that it would probably wear itself out and die within a couple of weeks. Whitney replied, "Your mouth to God's ear."Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 87 *She is also friends with Shelly Pettibone.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 82 *Occasionally got 'tune-ups' from Dr. Will at the Icove Center.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 55 *Mrs. Whitney enjoys opera.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 211 *Anna and Carol MacMasters serve on some committees together, and often spend time with each other. They socialize.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 15 **Anna told Eve, "I don't always like your style, Lieutenant. ... I often find you abrasive and difficult to understand. But Carol and Jonah are dear friends, and Deena lovely in every way. If Jonah hadn't requested you to lead this investigation, I'd have used every influence I had with your commander to get you so assigned. Get the bastard. You get the bastard."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 33 References Whitney, Anna Whitney, Anna